Video Game Confessions: Kratos
by SanGoku308
Summary: Kratos needs a drink and where else is he going to go but the Pixel Palace. Just a nice little one shot.


Author's Notes: I do not own the God of War series or Video Game Confessions.

Video Game Confessions:

Kratos

Narrator: This is Dominic. Dominic works at a five star restaurant called The Pixel Palace. There, some of most popular character come in to have drink. Sometimes they share stories and even secrets, for as we all know what the bartender hears is confidential. Isn't it.

Dominic: So I'm sitting there tending bar, when in walks someone I never wanted to see in my restaurant, Kratos. Now this has been known to have a very big temper. Big enough to kill a god and because of that people want to stay as far away from him as possible. Everywhere he goes people leave the area he stands in. So as he sits down at the counter, people started leaving my bar. Even Link, the guy who fought a giant pig-man, was like "Fuck this." So after everyone left Kratos orders a pint of Bells Hopslam Ale, unfortunately I had to steel some the bar down the street… which is strangely called The Bar for some reason. Anyways, I was able to get at least twenty cases worth, Kratos has a big metabolism so I wasn't taking any chances. So I pour him his first glass and he doesn't thank you but I wasn't going to say anything at risk of pissing him off. So, the hours go by and by the time he finishes twentieth bear its closing time. So I put on my best tough guy face and walk up to him and say "Listen buddy, its closing time. I don't care where you sleep but it's not here." And then he says something under his breath, I didn't understand; so still keeping up the tough guy act I say "What?" he says loader "It's all my fault." Standing there a little confused I say "Excuse but what's your fault?" he said "My family. I killed my family." I stood there dumbfounded, this guy has killed hundreds of people and seeing him so vulnerable, was to say the least shocking. I needed more information so I say "I'm sorry Mr. Kratos I might be overstepping my bounds but I thought Aries killed your family." See I've never played god of war so what I know is from what other people told me. Anyways, he goes on to explain "Well Aries did have part in it, but I was the one who asked him for his power I killed with my two hands." Now usually when someone confesses to murder I'll call but since Kratos can rip my head off clean I just wasn't going to risk it. There was a moment of silence between us. I mean what do you say someone to someone who has killed hundreds of people. But then something hit me, so I asked him "What was your wife like?" he looks at me with face miner rage and he says in his most intimidating voice "Why would ask me that?" This just sends down of my spine and say quickly "Just go with it, I promise I am going somewhere with this." A little perplexed but he decides to go with it. So he goes on to say "Well she had the heart of a warrior, she never took crap from nobody. You see our women of Sparta are strong because produce strong men but there was something special about my wife." So say "She sounds great." "Oh she was more than great." And then I ask "Do you think she'd forgive you? And he looks with utter bewilderment "What?" "Do you think she would forgive you?" "Weren't you listening, I killed her. Brutally!" I thought he was going to punch me so I explain quickly. "Look, I know but you have an opportunity that nobody else has, you have access to underworld. You the opportunity to there to apologize. I know I'd like to have that chance. So, I don't know if she would forgive you but you'll know if you don't try." He seemed to consider what I said because he took in a deep breath than he says "Do you think person you hurt would forgive you?"I already knew the answer to that question. "No, I doubt it but at least he knew I regret what I did." There was another moment of silence. I broke it by saying "So what do you think?" Kratos gets out of stool and says "I think I need to kill something. Maybe Medusa still alive." I said goodnight and he left saying nothing. After that I wondered if anything I said affected him in anyway. It wasn't until three weeks later that I got post card in the mail. There was a picture of Kratos with his wife and daughter smiling for a family photo. The back down didn't say how or why they forgave him, it just said "Come down to the underworld, there's someone who would like to speak to you." So, Tomorrow morning I start my journey to the underworld. I don't know what to expect when I get down there but it means I get to apologize and that's more than I can ask for. I see a lot strange things at pixel palace but I see a lot great things as a bartender and that ain't no lie. Swear to it.

Author's Notes: Let me know what you think of this story. I'd like to hear it.


End file.
